1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported in a conduit and, more specifically, to such an assembly including a swivel tube attached to the end of the conduit for slidably supporting a rod attached to the end of the core element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such assemblies are well known in the prior art and many have been developed by the assignee of the subject invention as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,197 to Loewenstem. However, such assemblies are fabricated by separate steps for the support fitting, which supports the conduit on a structure. Alternatively, the swivel tube is supported in a female socket in the support fitting, a relatively complex fabrication process, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,361 to Spease.